


Playing Pinball with Giants

by LaMademoiselleRouge (ItsyBitsyBosmer)



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderbending, I dunno I probably didn't do it very well, Modern AU, Rule 63, Unbridled Domesticity, but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyBitsyBosmer/pseuds/LaMademoiselleRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A semi-prompt from Tumblr.  Just fluffy, domestic Fem!Boffins because the world needs more of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Pinball with Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, I think this is my first attempt at femslash? Don't think I did too well, but I suppose practice makes perfect. Anyway, for a ship that is my OTP, I have written absolutely no fic for it thus far which is kind of ridiculous.
> 
> Also, just so we're clear: Billie is Bilbo, Betty is Bofur, and Freddie is Frodo. I apparently randomly decided to rename them because reasons. It was kind of quickly written and I am absolutely fried at the moment from exams and papers and stuff.
> 
> For the record, I just didn't bother with Bofur's fabulous accent because God knows I couldn't write a Northern Irish accent to save my life.

“Auntie Billie…” Billie Baggins yawned, rolling over at the sound of her young nephew tugging on the sleeve of her nightshirt. Thunder cracked outside, making the old windows rattle in their frames. “Auntie Billie…!” the child’s voice quivered and she sat up, being careful not to wake her partner.

“Come on now, Freddie,” she murmured, scooping him up and letting him tuck his head under her chin, dark curls tickling her neck. “Shh… it’s okay,” Billie rocked him as gently as she could. “It’s just a bit of rain, that’s all.”

“Bill…? Wha’s the matter…?” Betty stirred, sitting up and turning on the lamp on the nightstand.

“The storm woke Freddie up,” Billie explained as the thunder boomed overhead once more. Freddie buried his face into her shoulder, clinging to the collar of her nightshirt as his aunt gently rubbed his back.

“Here,” Betty held out her arms, waiting as her partner gently dislodged the boy’s hands from her shirt to pass him over, letting the older woman snuggle him a little before settling him on her lap. “Remember how I was telling you about Thor?” she asked, smoothing Freddie’s hair a little.

“Yeah!” the child nodded, glancing up at her with wide eyes as Billie scooted closer.

“He was the god of thunder, right?” Betty waited for confirmation before continuing, “Well, the stories say that Thor used to go out in his chariot, looking for giants to fight because he liked fighting and the giants were bas— jerks. Whenever he found one, he’d hit it with his mighty hammer Mjölnir, and the giant would go flying off like in a cartoon and sparks would shower from the head of the hammer. The lightning is the sparks from the hammer blow and the thunder is Thor playing pinball with the giants. He’s keeping us safe from the monsters. It’s not so scary.” Freddie yawned a little, leaning back against her.

“Auntie Betty?”

“Yes, Lad?”

“Are the giants very big?” he asked.

“Very, big as mountains, but Thor is very strong,” she told him, “But now, it’s time to sleep.”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” he turned his puppy eyes on Billie, pleading.

“I don’t see why not,” Billie smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead. He smiled at that, settling down between them as Betty turned the light off and wrapped her arms around partner and nephew.

The thunder had died down, she couldn’t help but notice before falling asleep.


End file.
